saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow
Snow 'is the main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Snow and Bells. He is a member of the «Snow Bells». Snow, his name, was developed from the amount of white clothing he wears. Appearance Sword Art Online Avatar Snow's physical appearance, like all other players, did not differ from reality. In public, he is seen with a scowl or an insane smile, however, this is not the case among friends, where he seems giddy. His hair has a brown shade in-game, but in reality, it's a dark black. The hair is shaped into a mohawk, but due to his hair being shoulder-length, part of his hair droops over his right eye and his tail is split around his neck to rest on his shoulders. His body build is muscular, but only slightly. His skin color is a light tan. *SAO Outfit Wears a custom coat, the Arctic Lion Coat, over a simple, white v-neck, fingerless gloves, gray pants, a belt, and boots. He hangs his sword, Noir, at the right side of his waist and Providence, his chain whip, on his left. Kingdom Avatar Snow took on the animal mix of a fox and a porcupine. His avatar is a large, muscular fox with quills of a porcupine. Under the fox's eyes are tribal tattoos similar to a crucifix and the quills are in place of the fox's fur except under his abdomen, tail, head, and on the inner part of his legs. As a part of his avatar, he wears a chest-plate decorated with his custom crucifix and a scarf, which glitches through his quills, not getting in the way. Genesis TBA Other Kingdom/SAO Avatar combination In an upcoming crossover, Snow must update his Kingdom avatar to repel an enemy. He breaks out his old SAO avatar and merges it with his Kingdom avatar. The Kingdom avatar now has a human appearance, much like his SAO avatar. He still wears the armour in Kingdom, although now white. Snow's fur coat has become a cape. The fur of his coat, previously gray, is now a bright silver. He no longer uses Providence, but he still uses Noir. Noir's appearance has become a quick, light weapon, to a large, heavy damaging sword. Personality His public stereotype is that he is a insane, merciless player that goes after anything he pleases, whenever he pleases. Due to this, most people tend to avoid him. However, around people he is comfortable around, he is a "overly sociable and naughty player with a lazy attitude". Whenever it comes to sexual intercourse, he is shy, especially when he is not the dominant side. Not much is known about his weaknesses, however, it is noted that he has a phobia for being unable to breath. Snow also has an alternate personality, which is insane and reckless. He would laugh with his tongue sticking out and would love to scare players by leaving them near death-the closest thing to torture in this world. Background Snow was originally an Admin and a programmer for Sword Art Online before the incident. One day, Snow recieves a message from Kayaba Akihiko to personally go in the game(unaware of Kayaba's plan to trap everyone in the game), and find someone with the highest reaction time and give her/him the Unique Dual Blades skill. Learning that he's been trapped in the game, he holds a grudge against Kayaba Akihiko. Abilities Sword Art Online(SAO) *'Level: 92 *'HP: '''17664 *'Main Equipment: ' **「Noir」(One-Handed Sword) **「Providence」(Chain Whip) One-Handed Sword Skills ''Noir: *Dark Strike(3-hit combo) *Corrupted Shadow(5-hit combo) *Day's End(10-hit combo) Whip Skills Providence: *Ignorant Slash(1-hit combo) *Death's Blow(3-hit combo) *Chained Wrap(1-hit combo) *Providence's Will(10-hit combo) *Forsighted Destiny(Finisher) Kingdom: *'Current Level': TBA * Kingdom: Bestiae Silvae *'Animal Equipment': **Metal Claws **Snake Venom Fangs Snow's Song Art Gallery DigiartSnow.jpg|5-minute mouse-art SAO Snow.png Bi-polar Snow.jpg|Bi-Polar Snow ColoredSnow.png Snow R.jpg|FedeTkd's version of Snow(not updated) Genesis Snow.jpg|Genesis Snow - created in February SnowRe-draw.jpg|Previous cover art S&L Naughty Kiss.png|Cover your eyes, Claire! S&L bath scene.png|Scene featured in S&B erotic chapter Female Snow.png|Female Snow. Shoujo Style. Secret.png|Sweet tooth DownClaire.png|Claire when she's depressed Trivia *Snow's battle style is similar to that of Berserker from the Fate/Zero series and Akito's Alexander from Code Geass: Akito the Exiled. Category:Player Category:Guild Leader Category:SAO Player Category:Kingdom Player Category:Clearer